


Bedroom, Mistress

by tiniestawoo



Series: teen wolf tumblr drabbles and ficlets [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Bloodplay, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dom/sub, Domme Lydia Martin, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pain Kink, Painplay, Sub Theo Raeken, Switch Peter Hale, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestawoo/pseuds/tiniestawoo
Summary: Lydia comes home from another day being a badass to find that one of her boys has taken it upon himself to start without her. How rude.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Lydia Martin/Theo Raeken
Series: teen wolf tumblr drabbles and ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896046
Kudos: 8





	Bedroom, Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this!](https://halebaccari.tumblr.com/post/618764471772610560/multiamory-may-23-lydiapetertheo) Previously posted  [here.](https://tiniestawoo.tumblr.com/post/618767840176160768/bedroom-mistress-lydia-x-theo-x-peter-based-on)

Lydia, finished applying a new layer of blood red lipstick, flicked the sun visor up, finally killing the engine on her car and climbing out. Her feet are aching, heels high enough to make angels weep, bringing out the subtle cut to her toned calves. Her knees have been knocking into each other all day in her pencil skirt, and at some point during her drive home, the red blouse she’d worn had come untucked. She didn’t bother tucking it back in. It would be off before too long.

She’d gotten a text just before she’d left the University, as she was dropping into the seat of her car; a birthday present from Peter. The picture was Theo, still mostly dressed, on his knees, hands tied behind his back. Lydia didn’t have to see his face to know what his expression looked like; mouth dropped open, eyes closed, but pupils blown wide with lust. It took more than bondage to drop Theo, and Lydia knew Peter would wait for her.

Like the good boy he hated to be.

[[MORE]]

Lydia called out as she stepped into the house, dropping her purse on the table in the entryway, dropping her laptop bag gently to the floor. “Peter? Theo?” 

“Bedroom.” Peter called. 

Lydia cleared her throat and waited. 

“Bedroom, _Mistress_.” Peter said after a beat, and Lydia could _hear_ the resistance in Peter’s voice. It sent a shiver up Lydia’s spine. Peter was always the most fun when he was being a brat.

Kicking off her heels, Lydia headed into the kitchen, filling a glass with water and sipping from it as she headed towards the bedroom.

The sight that greeted her was delicious. 

Theo knelt on the carpeted ground, still wearing only the black briefs he favored, the torn tatters of his shirt on the ground, and a healing line of scratches a vibrant red against the smooth skin of his back. Peter, with a satisfied smirk on his face, sat on the edge of the bed, one leg crossed over the other at the ankle, hands folded neatly in his lap. He was still in his pants, though his own shirt had gotten lost somewhere along the way.

Lydia met Peter’s defiant gaze and circled around to Theo’s front, two fingers, tipped with blood red nails dragging Theo’s chin up to face her, his pale eyes dark and mostly pupil. “Hello, Pet.” 

Theo’s eyes flicked up to meet hers, “Mistress.” He murmured; voice soft. Whatever fight Theo might have had today, it was clear that Peter had taken it upon himself to do away with it.   
  
“Were you a good boy for Peter?”

“He was.” Peter said, glee in his voice. “He knows what happens when he isn’t.”

Lydia ran her thumb over Theo’s lips, his mouth falling open to accept her thumb as she slipped it into his mouth. She hummed to herself. “Peter.” She said, watching as Theo sucked on her thumb, “Did I ask _you_ if Theo was a good boy?” 

“No, Mistress.” Peter said, and Lydia caught the hitch in his tone. 

Lydia pulled her thumb out of Theo’s mouth and urged the chimera up, Theo following her lead with no resistance. “Break your bindings, Pet.” She said, dragging Theo’s head back down for a kiss. She heard the tearing of the ropes. “Claws.” She said, running two nails down from Theo’s shoulder to his wrist, slipping her fingers so they tucked into the spaces between Theo’s fingers, her palm flat against the back of his hand. Theo’s hand shifted, claws sprouting from the end of his fingers.  
  
Lydia looked up at Peter. “Peter, did I ask you to get Theo ready for me?” She asked, her voice soft, meeting ice blue eyes with her own.

“No, Mistress.” Peter answered, his tongue slipping out of his mouth to wet his lips. 

Lydia stepped closer, Theo keeping close, tugged along by Lydia’s hand. She brought Theo’s claws to Peter’s chest, Theo’s middle finger resting against Peter’s sternum. “Don’t cut too deep, Pet.” Lydia murmured, “I will need him….functional.”

Theo scratched with all four fingers in a straight-line down Peter’s chest, guided by Lydia’s hand, the werewolf sucking in a long breath, his face carefully blank, though Lydia watched the flare of his nostrils as blood welled on his skin, the tic in his jaw as he tried not to react.

The cuts weren’t deep, just enough to draw blood, nothing that wouldn’t be healed in a matter of hours. Lydia pulled Theo’s hand away, offering it to the chimera, who eagerly lapped the blood off of his own claws.

“There.” Lydia’s mused, smirking, “Fair’s fair. And, because only _one_ of you has done _only_ what he’s told, only _one_ of you will get to fuck me tonight.”

Peter’s pout was worth more than gold.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [Tumblr!](https://tiniestawoo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
